


Happy Birthday

by MuffinDreamer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinDreamer/pseuds/MuffinDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren no estaba en ninguna parte, haciendo que todos se preocupasen con él. Por otra parte, él estaba celebrando cierta festividad con el caracaballo.<br/>Fic atrasado por el cumpleaños de Jean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

En todo el día nadie le había visto corretear por el cuartel haciendo las tareas que el heichou le había encomendado. Nadie tenía la más mínima idea de dónde se había metido el joven llamado la esperanza de la humanidad.   
El pequeño chico rubio que se denominaba su mejor amigo le había buscado por todos lados, no por nada todos sus superiores estaban preocupados, y más cuando se encontraban en tal situación. Mikasa por otra parte era la más preocupada yendo de acá para allá en su busca. No podían permitirle alejarse mucho y que alguien tomándole desprevenido le raptase.   
Levi iba como alma que lleva el diablo recorriendo los alrededores juntos a Hanji, buscando por el espeso bosquecillo que ocultaba la casa donde el nuevo escuadrón de Rivaille se ocultaba.  
Una gran conmoción se cernía entre el grupo, buscando como locos. Si no lo encontraban estarían en un grave problema.

No muy lejos de la casa, Eren guiaba a uno de sus compañeros por el bosque, habiéndole vendado los ojos. Una eterna sonrisa gravada en sus labios mientras con cuidado procuraba llevarle a su destino sin chocar con ningún obstáculo que le hiciese caer. Sus dedos iban entrelazados a los de chico más alto, que por el contrario no sonreía ni un pelo. No estaba acostumbrado a confiar tan ciegamente, en este caso mejor dicho que nunca al no ver más allá de la tela azulada que cubría sus ojos, y mucho menos a dejarse llevar por el chico con el que más enfrentamientos tuvo en su etapa de cadete.  
Jean no sabía a dónde se dirigían, sólo le había quedado claro que tenía que confiar en Eren y que no iba a hacerle nada malo. No podía fiarse del todo de él, y aunque sabía que su vida no corría ningún peligro tampoco se sentía completamente seguro.   
Su mente no paraba de cabalgar hacia prados donde cada brizna de hierba era un nuevo enigma de hacia dónde iba con Eren y qué se traía entre manos.  
Eren le condujo hasta un pequeño claro en el bosque que había encontrado cuando buscaba comida. No era muy grande, no era especialmente bonito, era un simple claro en un bosque de pinos.   
Hubiese dado un brazo por ver un brillante sol lucir sobre sus cabezas durante ese día, mas tuvo que conformarse con los rayos que se colaban entre las masas de algodón que adornaban el cielo.  
Le dejó quieto en medio de aquel sitio donde la brisa formaba melodías al correr entre la agujas de los pinos. Jean estaba un tanto tenso. ¿No se habría atrevido Eren a dejarle en medio de la nada sólo y sin saber cómo volver verdad? Había sospechado de él cuando le había despertado zarandeándole con suavidad y mirado con una sonrisa. Por un momento pensó que era una pesadilla. ¿Eren siendo tan condenadamente mono? ¿Despertándole con sonrisas y no a gritos? ¿Vendándole los ojos con suavidad? ¿Llevándole todo el camino cogido de la mano y sin dejar que tropezase? No podía ser real de ninguna de las maneras. Y se encontraba como un idiota quieto en medio de ninguna parte, esperando que Eren volviese a su lado y le dijese que cojones estaba pasando.   
No tuvo más tiempo para pensar cuando unas cálidas manos deshicieron el nudo que sujetaba la venda a su rostro y le permitió ver como en el suelo se extendía la capa de la legión del castaño y sobre esta una tarta pequeña y algo deforme cubierta de lo que parecía una insultante cantidad de azúcar glas.   
Se giró para mirarle con una ceja levantada, mostrando su confusión y Eren le respondió rodando los ojos.

-No te has olvidado de qué día es hoy ¿Verdad, cara caballo?  
-Y yo que sé qué día es hoy bastardo suicida ¿El día en que admites que eres idiota y peligroso y te haces pastelero?

Señaló la tarta con la cabeza en espera de una justificación para el dulce, aunque solo recibió un suspiro y un empujón hacia abajo que le hizo quedarse sentado en la capa. Eren caminó hasta ponerse justo enfrente de él y sacó una vela, encendiéndola con una cerilla. La levantó hasta ponerla ante su rostro, mirándole con hastío.

-Es tu cumpleaños caballo estúpido. Sopla y agradéceme como es debido la molestia de hacerte una maldita tarta

Jean no se lo podía creer. Nada tenía sentido. No lo tenía que él hubiese hecho algo del estilo por él. Ni que se acordase de su cumpleaños. Ni que estuviese sonrojado y mirando un punto muerto a la izquierda. Ni que el muy idiota fuese la causa de la aún más idiota sonrisa que se formó en sus labios. Su mente se tornó un huracán de pensamientos en ese momento, y actuó por impulso. Sopló la vela haciendo que el humo le fuese a la cara y los mechones de su flequillo se moviesen. Parte del azúcar glas voló hasta su mejilla, dejando una difuminada mancha blanca. Eren fue a protestar por su comportamiento, mas no tuvo forma cuando otros labios sellaron los suyos.  
Un impulso del que seguramente se arrepentiría. No pensó en las consecuencias, sólo en las ganas de besar a ese bastardo que le había recordado su cumpleaños y le había sacado una sonrisa de aquellas que hacía tiempo no podía sacar de sí.   
Aún podía separarse y decir que había perdido el equilibrio cuando fue a limpiarle la mejilla. Podía encontrar una excusa. Podía…  
No le hizo falta seguir pensando cuando aquellos labios que seguían unidos a los suyos comenzaron a moverse y entonces todo ocurrió por instinto. Ambos dejaron de pensar. Tampoco lo necesitaban. Estaba demasiado claro qué era lo que querían en ese momento, y era al otro. Eren dejó con delicadeza la tarta en el suelo para liberar sus manos y llevarlas al rostro del rubio ceniza, acariciando sus pómulos con los pulgares. Jean, alentado por las manos del otro, posó las suyas en su cintura usándole de apoyo para acercarse.  
Tan concentrados estaban que no se dieron realmente cuenta de cuando ambos abrieron sus labios para profundizar el beso. Teniendo la lengua de Eren tímidamente acariciando la suya Jean se dio cuenta de cuan idiotas habían sido dejando pasar el tiempo entre peleas y quedándose agarrados a ese falso odio en lugar de darse cuenta de lo que sentían. Ninguno podía negar querer llamar la atención del otro. ¿Cómo podrían? Si comenzaban peleas por razones tan irrelevantes que sus compañeros los tomaban por locos.  
Sus labios se separaron por un segundo, quedándose ambos con los ojos fijos en los orbes contrarios, viéndose reflejados.  
Las hormonas pudieron con ellos. No necesitaban palabras bonitas. No iban a necesitar una pastelosa declaración para darse cuenta de qué era lo que necesitaban en ese mismo momento. Jean se fue reclinando sobre el castaño de ojos turquesa.   
La cara de Jean cambió de golpe. Sus labios entreabiertos que buscaban los de Eren se cerraron formando una tensa línea. El chico que se había ido reclinando al paso del otro dispuesto a dejarle tumbarse sobre su cuerpo se quedó quieto mirándole intrigado. La mirada del cumpleañero se movió hacia su mano derecha y la de Eren fue al mismo sitio, descubriendo que esta estaba totalmente cubierta de la tarta que tanto le costó hacer y que él estropeó de un manotazo.   
Jean saltó hasta alejarse y quedar de rodillas, mirando su mano con arrepentimiento.

-Eren… Lo siento, no me fij-

No pudo continuar con su disculpa cuando escuchó la alegra risa del otro. Le miró con sorpresa mientras él reía tapándose la boca con una mano. Eren no se podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar ¿Jean disculpándose con él por destrozar su tarta? Si se lo hubiesen dicho sólo unos minutos atrás se habría reído de alguien por hacer esas suposiciones.  
En verdad se sentía mal. No era fácil encontrar ingredientes para hacer postres y requería un esfuerzo. Se imaginó al chico en la cocina lleno de harina y perdiendo su tiempo en hacer un dulce que él destrozó de un plumazo. Iba a volver a disculparse con él y quería que le escuchase esta vez, pero por segunda vez sus planes se fueron al garete cuando Eren tomó sus manos y fue limpiando los restos de bizcocho nata y azúcar glas de su mano con cortas lamidas.  
Jamás en toda su vida Jean se hubiese imaginado que iba a ponerse tan ansioso al ver al idiota suicida que por pura potra había quedado un puesto por delante en la clasificación final lamerle los dedos con su rosada lengua, recorriendo cada milímetro en un movimiento lento y tan seductor como la mirada penetrantemente turquesa que se había quedado fija en su rostro, el cual había tomado un brillante color rojo. No pudo separar las pupilas de la visión que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Una oleada de calor bajó desde sus mejillas al resto de su cuerpo, haciéndole tragar saliva para no tirarse sobre él allí mismo y llenarle de otro tipo de dulce. Antes de reaccionar de esa forma cuando le vio terminar de limpiar sus dígitos metiendo toda la extensión de los dedos en la boca lo tomó por la pechera, soltando su mano. El beso que ahora los unía no se parecía al que antes habían compartido. No había dulzura en aquella acción, sólo un ansia inhumana.   
Sus amigos no les iban a creer si les contaban que en ese momento ambos se habían olvidado de su meta en la vida. Eren no se acordaba de su sótano ni de los titanes. Jean dio por olvidada su ansia de vivir cuando su vida en ese momento se había volcado completamente en el chico entre sus brazos. El veneno de la saliva de Eren le hizo perder la cordura en el momento que bajó una mano hasta el muslo enfundado por los ceñidos pantalones del uniforme de Eren. Los dedos que aún se mantenían pegajosos pasearon lentamente hasta agarrar con fuerza su trasero.   
El gemido de los labios de Eren fue el final de la mecha. La bomba explotó. Adiós a la racionalidad. Adiós a la precaución. Adiós a las misiones. Hola excitación.   
Eren se separó de él cogiéndole de la mano y haciéndole levantarse, arrastrándole con muy poco cuidado hacia donde estaba la cabaña. Jean le iba a seguir sin pensarlo, pero una última lucecita brillo en su mente antes de dejarse sumir en aquel oscuro placer. Se agachó tomando un trozo de la tarta con sus dedos y comiéndose el pedazo en dos bocados mientras volvía a su lado. Eren le miró con una sonrisa, agradeciendo el detalle de probar lo que él le había preparado. Sin anda más que decirse corrieron camino a la pequeña caseta cogidos de la mano.   
Pasaron los árboles encontrándose de frente con sus compañeros y superiores reunidos preocupados, decidiendo un plan para encontrarle. Muy poco le importó a Eren pasar por su lado recibiendo miradas de duda y alguna que otra enfurecida mientras entraba en la caseta.  
Jean sabía que después ambos iban a recibir una de las peores reprimendas de sus vidas, pero poco le importó cuando se encontró en su habitación con Eren empujándole contra la puerta y subiéndole una pierna a la cadera, besándole con desesperación.  
Ya tendrían tiempo para pensar en castigos y riñas, ahora lo único que quería en su mente era a su idiota suicida.

Fuera se había creado el silencio. Nadie tuvo dudas de lo que había ocurrido, tal vez Connie o Sasha pudiesen haberlo confundido. Armin estaba apretándose las sienes con los dedos disipando las imágenes que vinieron a su cabeza al verles entrar de aquella forma. La cara de Mikasa estaba sumida en las sombras. No quería aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no cabía ninguna otra hipótesis.  
Rivaille se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la cabaña. Necesitaba patearlos a ambos hasta la muerte por haberle hecho preocupar mientras ellos se divertían. Una mano le frenó y se giró dirigiendo una oscura mirada llena de veneno a Hanji.

-¿Seguro que quieres entrar?  
-No van a librarse  
-Atente a las consecuencias de lo que vas a ver…

De pronto sus músculos se tensaron. Definitivamente podía esperar un poco más para patearles el culo. Y así disiparía su curiosidad de quién era “el de abajo” cuando les dejase las posaderas más para el arrastre…

**Author's Note:**

> Está dedicado a cierta idiota, así que... Para ti, percebe idiota


End file.
